


Kenma's Weekend

by otsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: also pls have mercy this is my first work, i love haikyuu so much oh god, this is supposed to be kuroken but bokuaka is so strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otsukki/pseuds/otsukki
Summary: It’s finally weekend and Kenma wants more than nothing but to play his newly bought game all-day long. And to assure that nothing gets in his way, he leaves his shared apartment with Kuroo early in the morning and proceeds to Akaashi and Bokuto’s apartment instead. He however, becomes a witness of a series of amusing things.
Kudos: 5





	Kenma's Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> this thing has been swirling in my brain for days now i had to flush it out or else aaaaaaaaaa

It’s a little past 6 in the morning and Kenma is already on his way to Akaashi and Bokuto’s apartment wondering what the two will say when he arrives unannounced. He knows they’re already awake at this time because Bokuto and Kuroo routinely do morning jogs together during weekdays and Akaashi, being the light sleeper that he is, wakes up no matter how small the rustling noises Bokuto makes. He’s not that all worried if he’s being honest. In fact, the pair is used to getting random visits mostly from their own volleyball team or Kuroo and Kenma himself. They live close by to each other after all.

Kenma knocks at the door and waves at the peekhole. Akaashi is the one to open up, wearing a gray t-shirt and boxers, looking unsurprised. “It’s so early. Did you come alone?” Akaashi asks, checking the hallway to see if Kuroo was lagging behind. “Yeah. There’s a new game I’ve been wanting to play. Kuroo will force me to go out with him because it’s a weekend so I left before he woke up.”

Standing a few meters behind Akaashi, Kenma catches a glimpse of a torso naked Bokuto that’s about to charge through the door. “Hey hey hey, Kenma!” But just before the ever-energetic guy could get ahold of him, Kenma swiftly slips inside their apartment and makes his way to their sofa. Shortly afterwards, Akaashi tells Bokuto to put a shirt on as they have a visitor and that he was being inappropriate. The latter grumbles saying how it’s too hot and it’s their apartment but he follows anyway heading to their room.

Akaashi listlessly sits back on the separate couch next to Kenma and picks up the book he had been reading before the small guy showed up. “Does he know you’re here?” Kenma nods, busily pressing on his console buttons. “I left him a note. He might come here later when he sees it.”

“Make yourself at home.” Akaashi replies. Soon after, Bokuto comes out wearing the thinnest shirt he could find. He preferred being topless inside their apartment because he didn’t like sweating unnecessarily. Bokuto flops himself beside Akaashi, trying to get his attention by hogging the space between them. The other however, is as steady as a rock. It’s like Bokuto was never there in the first place and Kenma notices this but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he quietly admires Akaashi’s patience and continues on with his game.

Giving up and finally settling to lie down Akaashi’s lap, Bokuto whips out his phone to watch videos. “Hey Kenma, is Kuroo coming over too?” He asks amidst the video playing over. Kenma glances at the clock. It reads 7:30. “I don’t know. He won’t be up for another 30 minutes.” Bokuto mutters something under his breath but neither Kenma nor Akaashi could hear it due to the loud sound coming from his phone.

\---

A few hours passed by and while Kenma originally wanted to get away from Kuroo being a distraction, he feels slightly upset that Kuroo isn’t texting him or looking for him. Sure, he left a note clearly stating where he was going but, _still_. Taking a break from his game and debating whether or not to text his roommate, Akaashi suddenly spoke up.

“Bokuto-san.” Calmly calling him, he closes his book and looks down at the guy lying comfortably on his lap. “You’ve been watching the same seven videos on loudspeaker.” Bokuto pauses the video and blinks in confusion. _Yeah, I know?_ he replied inside his head. “It’s been hours. And you have earphones too. Do you want me to go to the public library instead and do my reading there?”

Kenma could only sit still as Bokuto quickly gets up, slightly freaking out. “No, Akaashi! I’m sorry I know I was being stupid but it looked like you didn’t mind so—” Akaashi cuts him keenly. “I was waiting for you to be mindful and take initiative but it looks like it’s not gonna happen.”

 _This must be what Kuroo was talking about before. The calm before the storm look on Akaashi._ Kenma thought. Because right now, the pair has long forgotten about him being there. He felt like he was watching a tv show with a drama that’s about to unfold instead.

“I didn’t mean to do it! But you were so busy reading you didn’t even give me any attention at all.” Bokuto droopingly says, softly smoothing the creases of his shirt. Kenma wants to puke at the scene. _Is he trying to act cute? Eww._ “Bokuto-san. We’re almost always together 24/7. We even live together. Perhaps you want to marry me too, then?”

“Yes!” Bokuto yells right away.

Kenma’s eyes widened. _Wait what—?_

“You’re missing the point here.” Akaashi retorts mindlessly.

The two continue their lengthy bickering like the usual but poor Kenma was still stucked at the sudden confession—if they could call it that. He quickly gets his phone and sends Kuroo a text.

_“Kuroo! Are you up? Come here! Bokuto just said he’d marry Akaashi—well, not really I think but he said yes when Akaashi asked him and—just come quickly!”_

Right after Kenma hits send, he hears his name mentioned by Akaashi. “…just like how Kenma is here right now and we’re not being accommodating because of this situation.” The pair looks at him and he automatically shakes his head and waves both his hands as if telling them he’s fine.

Akaashi sighs. “As I was saying, it wouldn’t hurt to be attentive of your surroundings. You do it all the time when we play volleyball. You should do it outside the court too.”

“Okay, okay I get it now. Please don’t be mad anymore. It won’t happen again.” Bokuto clings on Akaashi’s arm, making a slight pouty face. Akaashi might not show any reaction to this physically but deep down, he’s pretty much weak for it. Bokuto on the other hand is oblivious about this which makes it all the better. “I wasn’t mad okay. You’re exaggerating.”

“But you used that flat tone! Saying “Bokuto-san” like I was some stranger!” Bokuto protests, trying hard to imitate his roommate.

Akaashi dismisses him, saying he’s overthinking and Bokuto wanted to complain some more but they all stop to stare at the door when they hear a knock.

_Finally!_

Kenma basically ran to the door. “You’re here.” He says upon opening, unconsciously beaming. Kuroo is slightly caught off guard by this but immediately softens at the sight. Looks like Kenma’s having a lot of fun.

“I went as soon as you texted.” Kuroo smiles, patting his head once before looking inside the apartment and couldn’t help but smirk remembering the contents of Kenma’s text. Not only did he have another quip to throw at to these two—specially Bokuto—but also, it was the longest text Kenma had sent him in ages. It’s refreshing thinking about it.

Kuroo puts down the food and snacks he brought at the nearby table. Kenma busily rummages through it right away, knowing he’d bought his favorite apple pie. “So, I heard you two are getting married?” Kuroo coyly asks, not even bothering to sit yet and proceeds to comfortably lean at a wall instead.

Bokuto instantly replies with a thumbs up but Akaashi had other things to say. “I’ll only marry someone that’s considerate and less clingy. Bokuto-san is neither of those so it’s not him.” He casually replies, approaching the table to help Kenma unpack the snacks leaving Bokuto with a gaping mouth.

Kuroo shamelessly laughed at his friends’ reaction. This right here, is his kind of comedy act. And it’s all free! He pats the whining guy’s back pretentiously, saying it will all be okay in the end.

Kenma had already gone back to playing, the apple pie sitting closely to him and so was Akaashi, who was trying to find the book page where he left off earlier. Kuroo made his way to the sofa where Kenma was sitting, putting both his arms at the top of the backrest and watched his roommate defeat his enemies one after the other with ease. Bokuto on the other hand, went back to lying down Akaashi’s lap, earphones on this time. 

“I actually have that game.” Kuroo shares casually. Kenma pauses the game and turns to him with bright eyes. “You do? When did you buy it? Do you have your console with you? Did you know the game has a multiplayer mode so we can—”

“Yes, yes I’ll play with you.” Kuroo happily replies, pulling out his switch console. _Why else would I buy the game anyway?_

Kenma stands up right away and points at the couch for Kuroo to sit instead. It was spacious enough to hold the both of them anyway and Kenma, as much as he didn’t want to admit, had grown accustomed to leaning back against Kuroo’s chest whenever he plays his games at their apartment, be it on his own or together. Because for some reason, his back does not hurt as much when he does so and the latter isn’t the fidgety type either. It’s like a custom-made seat that fits him perfectly.

Naturally falling to their respective places, both started to play together cozily as if they’re back at their apartment. Akaashi quietly observes them for a while before nudging Bokuto, sharing his view. The lively guy smiles knowingly and snaps the pair a few quick shots, showing it all to Akaashi.

 _Kuroo has the nerve to tease us about marriage when here they are, acting like a real couple too._ Akaashi thinks, chuckling at himself. He would’ve mentioned it to Bokuto as well but he knew the guy would only make a fuss about it.

\---

After a series of gaming and bantering, the four of them ended up having dinner together before it was time to see Kuroo and Kenma off. The pair—mostly Kuroo—plans to visit again the next day since Bokuto requested that they go play and have fun at an arcade place he and Akaashi found by chance. Kenma is already dreading for tomorrow but he undeniably had a lot of fun today.

So maybe, just maybe, he’ll consider this one time.


End file.
